Shall we date Prince love onyx's love story
by Onyx blackfire
Summary: Hey my bag come back! I Should take the braclet The police sourounded me a shoved me in the car. Later I saw a big white building with color gold on the corners. Then a aged man or a butler walked up to me and said " Seince you have stolen the Royal braclet I shall take you to the king". But I did not steal the braclet let me go you b**** listen to me soon we were there. The king s
1. Chapter 1

Hey my bag come back! I Should take the  
braclet The police sourounded me a shoved me in the car. Later I saw a big white building with color gold on the corners. Then a aged man or a butler walked up to me and said " Seince you have stolen the Royal braclet I shall take you to the king". But I did not steal the braclet let me go you b**** listen to me soon we were there. The king said you must face your punishment. No idid not do it the king said silence you must decide the next king Ivan call my sons each and every one. Very handsome men standing in front of me but one cought my eye siliky red long hair onyx eyes and a big a** sword okay I have while thinking there were all argueing over who should be next king so, bravely said I chose you and pointed to the man siliky red hair I still don't know his name. He pointed at me and said follow me I quietly obeyed and followed. The man said my name is jun. Okay prince jun may I ask where we are going, to my room said prince jun oh okay as soon as we got to the room the door was slammed and locked I was pushed into the bed jun said " ever seince I lived in the castle I have never been so close to a girl ever even if I did you would be different from all the others your they girl I would like to marry and have kids with. That's it this is going to far get off of me if you are trying to suduce me or rape me to get the braclet it's not going to work though you are sexy in many ways oh who am I kidding if you suduce me it is going to work but if I do have sex with you will you let me decide with free will. Calmly jun shook his head yes jun pushed me down with force on the bed and started kissing my neck softly and taking my clothes off and throwing them around the room and kissing up and down my body softly.


	2. Chapter 2 week of rudeness

After the madness from yesterday I made my way to my room jun came running to my room with mad expression on his face saying dont come out of your room today said jun. but why jun forcefully grabbed my arms and said no one must know said jun know what I will tell you later said jun but I have to go to work I can't cancel my concert that stupid b**** that always lives. Ugh my fans are waiting that's it I have to do it I am going to jump out the window here we go as I fell I noticed there was a small shrub and landed on I I survived but not the shrub. Running in heels with all my might trying to find the concert space still thinking of jun I rembered he does not know my name och i ran in the wall soon as I got there the crowd was cheering my name onyx,onyx,onyx i started singing. Soon it was over was I climbed in the window jun was standing in my room looking really pissed. I thought I told you to stay in your room they are coming for you now said jun who is coming I said ok I will tell you are a princess from Africa and they are coming to find you and hold you hostage for money. Now stay the f*** and sit your a** down said jun don't talk to me like that I said he gave me a percing look and I obeyed sitting on the bed waiting to say something. So I said hey jun my name is onyx why would I care said jun you make me so mad I said later ok it's time for dinner said the butler. As I walked downstairs in dinning room I saw everyone in the room eating dinner I turned around I was not hungry and where are you going when you just got here said jun well I walked down just to see what's for dinner but I am not hungry. There's that percing look again so sit down and eat said jun but I am not hungry I turned and walked away to my room. I heard footsteps behind me and did not mind so I kept walked as I opened the door jun was right there and shut the door and pined me to the wall as i walked in that's it I am trying to protect you from walking hell I need you to go every where I go said jun. No I don't want to go with you I want to go where I want when I want and remember I am a rock star fine don't listen when your somewhere else I am not coming to save you said jun i still have my band jun. And they can't help you but I can said jun shut up no matter what your still not getting the braclet I said jun laughed lightly that's cute but what are you going to do why they come said jun. If I walk outside right now would they be there watch as I stepped out I was picked out and put in a truck with jun I told you said jun ugh this is all my fault if I listened to you I would not be in this situation and started to cry. As the black mascara ran down my face it stared to burn jun took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped my tears is that your favorite shirt jun blushedIt does not matter we need to find a way out said jun.


	3. Chapter 3 finding a way

They threated us with guns and took Jun's sword lets us go or i will have my brothers lock you up never to be seen again said jun quiet or ill shoot said one bandit stop or you will feel my rawth shut up woman and they slap me across the face. With a red mark on my face I tried to break the rope tied tight around me as jun tried to speak they shot him in the shoulder jun are you ok stop this and let me go you b**** you you you ill stop you some how. And he walked up to me and said how cute a girl like you standing you for your boyfriend He is not my boyfriend you need to die to. Seince you are pretty I won't shot said the bandit my face turned red hot in a angry way. Jun turned and looked at me and said take this knife when they sleep break free and take my sword and cut my free I shook my head and said yes. Ok they are sleep with the knife I cut the rope and took the sword I helped jun with his arm opened the door and they woke up instantly I sat jun down and took out the sword and percied the bandits heart as he fell the other came at me a tried to get me but I chopped off his arm and head. Onyx ,Onyx,Onyx that was amazing said jun and gave me a hug that was the first time he's said my name come on we have to go now come on jun when we got out we were in the middle of now where ok jun lets follow the tracks. Soon we where back at the castle covered in crimson blood rushed to the shower luckily everyone was sleep after I got out of the shower I tended to Jun's shot wound after sewing it up and putting cloth over it I was done. Thanks said jun huh did you just said thanks I thought I would never hear you say that well sometimes I have to do it said jun thinking in my head jun is so cute and no way to say it. What are you thinking about said jun nothing out with it said jun ok fine about how cute you are Jun's face was as red as an apple that's it I have to do it I kissed jun softly on his lips and he kissed me back it felt like my heart was warmed. Jun I have go in a couple of weeks for another concert i have learned to like you where I have been today me too said jun I left to go to my room. I slipped in my bed and went to sleep morning said jun man don't you knock no but I am going to help the city by making an improvement but the blueprint i wonder who did it said jun. that's great jun do you think that minister always has a evil look probaly said jun I know how much the town you grew up in means to you if you were king you can change this and I can go home here you really earned this here is the braclet show it to your father at brunch good bye. As I packed new clothes and gather my band members I headed home for a break before my concert.


	4. Chapter 4 my time to shine

Hey scarlet time to feed you I still am sad inside *whimper whimper* so you can sence my sadness to right scarlet ok let's go for a walk as we walked I took her to the dog park to bond for the missed time we did not have. Ahh it's it's it's Onyx omg it is you I am your biggest fan my name is Luna Hi Luna I have to get going before paparazzi comes bye. Running down the sidewalk trying to get home I took out my keys and unlocked the door my phone was ringing I answered it was Jun hello open your door said jun but how do you know my number ugh he hung up. Ruff ruff scarlet! Shh I opened the and Jun's limo was right there and he got out the car jun is that you I ran up to him and hugged him tightly come in. This is my puppy scarlet jun say next to scarlet and petted her softly what are you doing here do they know you're hare yes they know I came looking for you said jun ok now you're here I came show you around I have a concert in a bit wanna go sure said jun. as we got in my golden shiny nice jeep we rode to the place rocking out on stage moving around and singing jun watched closely from backstage after it was done we went out for lunch. I'll show you around now jun this is the butler I finished telling him last he is your room ok I will be downstairs making dinner. Got a text on my phone my BFF sent my the next cover of a magazine I was a pic of my hugging jun and words under it that read is this her boyfriend? I texted back I guess you can say that and I made fruit salad and spaghitti for dinner I got another text it said so he is your boyfriend jun walked and said who are you talking too I was so scared i dropped my phone i picked it up and continued texting. Jun quiletly sat down at the tabel here is your dinner jun hope you like it and here is your dinner scarlet I sat down and ate dinner with jun so do you think we can call this a relashionship look at the magazine jun stopped in his tracks to look at this i guess we can then said jun woah in but i thought you would go off this is going to be in magazines around the world ok i kind of want people to know of our love for each other. Jun that's so sweet I start I love you I love you too onyx jun said ill let the maid clean this up I am getting in the shower see you tommorow as I put my night clothes on and brushed my hair down jun knocked on the door so you finally learn to knock jun I am going to sleep with you tonight said jun but why you have your own room if you going to be in here let's talk and know each other more I will got first I am named after a jewl I write pop goth songs my natural hair color is dark brown . What about you jun you should already know said jun huh you're funny i am going to sleep good night I kissed jun on his lips and closed my eyes and slowly drafted off to sleep. The next morning I got a called from two of my best friends Ronnie Radke and Andy Berisack they asked me if I wanted to be in a music video sure guys I responded in a happy tone. Jun wake up what he's not in here where is he I jumped in the shower and put on a black leather side tube-top a denim fitted mini skirt and purple ankle boots and black ripped leggings. I open the door and went out side look for jun I did not find him why hiding from me so I went home he was right there with a box with Scarlet's name on it I was puzzled I opened it ruff ruff another playful dog for scarlet his name was Brandon aww I said he's so cute. Okay time to find him I really can't believe he left without telling me he doesn't know where he is he just came yesterday.


End file.
